Silfee's and Marie RioXGaru fic.
by Marie8
Summary: RioxGaru, don't like it don't read it, like that love it, then your more than welcome to read it. Co writen with Silfee.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Silfee and I are writing this story, and alternating chapters. THIS WILL BE RIOxGARU, YAOI, MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS!!! Flames will be picked apart, laughed at, and then used to cook food for Rio. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect a dream, which is not for sell.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
The little voice in the back of Rio's mind  
  
Rio collapsed on his bed tried, weak, and well bored. He had just returned from fighting victim, and was wondering. 'How long till victim became to smart for them? They had already learned that G.O.A. raised the pilots that protected Zion. If they could figure that out, what was stopping them from becoming smarter then the human race? And how many are there thousands, millions, and maybe even billions. Would they just keep fighting till they died or there ex ran out? And most important could they stop victim?'  
  
Rio sat up all this thinking was giving him a headache time for some..food. Plastering his usually happy go lucky smile on his face he bounded out of the room in search of food and people to talk to.  
  
He peaked in another room, but same as the last three empty. But did that stop him, of course not. It was time to take matters into his own hands to Yu's room. 'Yu's a good guy, you just have to dodge the boiling water and tea powder and your OK.' Rio thought to him self as he strolled towards Yu's room.  
  
Carefully as to avoid being hit with boiling water, tea powder, rice cakes, or worse Rio stuck his head into Yu's room. Upon first glance he thought it was empty but then he noticed the figure hiding in the shadows. It was Kizuhi, her small frame just barely noticeable in the dark corner, but what worried him was no Yu. Come to think of it he haven't seen a single pilot since right after the battle when Garu walked past him, something was going on and no one had told him.  
  
With almost caution he approached Kizuhi just in case big brother Yu was lurking in the shadows. "Kizuhi do you know where Yu is?" he asked quietly so he didn't frighten her.  
  
"He went so where with Gareas," her voice was no more then a whisper.  
  
"OK, thanks a bunch Kizuhi you're the best," Rio declared as he bounded out of the room to Leena's.  
  
"Leena ya here?" Rio questioned has he peered in the room, to his delight there sat Garu, Yu, Erts, Leena, Phil and Tune. "You guys are having a party and you didn't invite me that's sssssssoooooo not fair," Rio said while pretending he was hurt.  
  
"We told you we were all going to meet in Leena's room at four o'clock weren't you paying attention?" Phil demanded anger level rising.  
  
"Ummmm," was the reply from Rio, 'that must have been what Phil was saying right after the battle, but his mind was on other things it wasn't his fault interlay, it was just that.  
  
"RIO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Phil's sharp voice cut off his train of thought.  
  
"Of course babe" was the automatic reply.  
  
"Anyway" Leena butted in. "Since the resent accident we should all be on are guard, and keep are wits, we don't want to lose any one else." Everyone nodded and returned to there rightful places.  
  
"I did all that looking for that?' Rio thought. Maybe there is a chance, a voice in the back of Rio's mind whispered. Now that he's gone, perhaps he'll notice you, you know now that he's out of the way. Rio shook his head in a futile attempt to get rid of the voice. You never know after all dreams do sometimes come true. It hissed before retreating into the confines of his mind.  
  
But what if it was right? What if it told the truth? What if he had a chance? It was right; sometimes dreams do come true. You know what they say, "For those with wings fly to your dreams." He didn't have wings but he did have a dream.  
  
"Perhaps you will noticed me one day Gareas Elidd." 


	2. It Ain't Nothin' Butta 'G' Thang'

------Start Marie's chapter was so wonderful! She's a great writer! Well here's my first attempt at a fic and I'm so happy Marie wanted to do this with me! She actually had the idea! Review when you're done please! ^_^! I unfortunately don't own Megami Kouhosei or any of its characters legally. I did though steal Rioroute for a while because I love him so much. I'll give him back eventually though ^^. ---- Chapter two: It ain't nothin butta G thang. Gareas rolled his eyes at Rioroute and walked out of Leena's room. He turned to walk down the hall, his destination clearly unknown. He felt Rio's eyes watching him when he turned to leave, and wondered why Rio hadn't done his usual jump on Gareas and attempt to beat him up routine. Gareas turned left down another pathway so as to get away from odd feeling Rioroute's gaze was giving him, he suspected that Rio was just trying to mess with him. His antics usually didn't faze Gareas, but today it was different and the stare made him surprisingly uncomfortable.  
  
Gareas hadn't felt himself lately; ever since the death of Ernest he had changed a lot, and even Leena had taken to worrying about him. So he felt the need to be alone and away from all the concerning repairers and pilots. He strolled down an empty metal hallway, his shoes making an odd but pleasant sound when they hit the cold steel floor. Maybe he hadn't quite gotten over Ernest, or maybe Ernest's death had taught him something. Whatever it was he didn't understand it, and almost wished he could blow things off with his mean nature as he once had just a week before. He really wanted to yell or scream profanities, but he didn't seem to have the will.  
  
He wondered about it for a little while, but stopped when he felt a slight headache coming on. He had recently been getting migraines; he used to get headaches before because of his EX. But now they just came from stress and fear. Gareas was not the kind to fear, but now he did. He had experienced his best friend's death, and it took away part of his sole and his heart. He never wanted it to happen again, but it was now a constant thought, which crossed his mind more than once in a 24-hour period of time.  
  
He turned another corner and found himself looking down the long walkway where the goddesses rested after their battles. The hanger was quiet and peaceful, so Gareas headed down the walkway stopping to look at Ernn Laities. He gritted his teeth, the long time habit that sometimes came unnoticed, was a sign of anger. His headache grew stronger; he had a great dislike for Teela Zain Elms known in battle as "first". When he thought of her it was hard to control his anger, and even though he had calmed down a bit there were times he wished he could use her as a punching bag of some sort. He still believed Ernest's death was partly her fault, and when he died she showed no hint of sympathy or sorrow.  
  
He turned and walked again fearing his anger might get the better of him. He looked at the railing in front of the new Renehgeid Klien, there was a medium sized section in which the metal was twisted and bent. It was from the week before, yet it had not yet been fixed nor had anyone attempted to fix it. The twisted metal was a small reminder of the worst day in Gareas' so called life, and it was also a proof of his uncontrolled anger.  
  
He looked at the green goddess who was now piloted by Ernest's younger brother Erts. They both have such caring hearts, unlike the rest of humankind. They're always there for the people they love, which is more than I can say for myself.  
  
He said quietly to the once named Luhma Klien. He gripped the bent bar of steel and the scene flashed in his mind once more. He wished that this had never happened, or at least that the death could have been his. Ernest never deserved to die, and he didn't understand why someone so perfect and kind would give his life for someone with such a cold heart and mean nature. His jaw once again tightened, but it all went unnoticed, because anger and hate came naturally to Gareas Elidd.  
  
He suddenly turned around feeling the presence of another being. His eyes met those of Rioroute Vilgyna, they made him think of a desert, and though he had never seen one he pictured it like looking into Rio's eyes. He frowned as Rio gave him one of his best grins.  
  
"Whatcha doin Gareas?" Rio said not faltered a bit by the unwelcome frown that Gareas was giving him. Looking at the Goddesses baka! What does it look like!? Gareas was obviously not in the mood to mess with Rio, but of course Rioroute didn't care, one of his hobbies, besides eating was messing with Garu.  
  
He seemed to enjoy it, and maybe even thrive off of it. It was part of their everyday routine. So Rio responded as if Garu had said something around the lines of Oh I'm looking at the goddesses and what are you doing buddy? "That's nice Garu-san! I like to comedown and check on Agui sometimes. Or I just come here to think."  
  
Gareas responded to Rio with an air of arrogance. "You actually think?!" Hmm could have fooled me Rio. Rioroute's face went blank this time. And Gareas wondered if he had really hurt Rio with his response. Because usually at about this point in the conversation Rio would have tried punching him or doing something playful just to get back at Gareas.  
  
There was a small but awkward silence, finally Gareas spoke up "Listen Rio um I was getting ready to go to the cafeteria and get lunch. You can join me if you want." Of course Gareas said this all in as nasty voice, as he could come up with so as not to make Rio think they were "friends".  
  
He ran the thought through his head several times that he actually hoped Rio would turn down his oh-so-wonderful offer, but somewhere underneath Gareas' exterior feelings he wanted Rio's company, though he may not ever admit it to anyone aloud. So as anyone who's anyone knows Rioroute would never turn down an invitation to the cafeteria.  
  
"REALLY?!" Rio said once more, he looked at Gareas a little skeptically but then smiled. Gareas sighed, he guessed he didn't mind Rio's company so much, after all he needed some cheering up, and if there was anyone who could do it Rio was the guy.  
  
Gareas turned in the direction of the cafeteria and started walking. Rio ran up and walked by his side, his face once again filled with that happy- go-lucky smile. Gareas looked at him and wondered if Rio was truly a happy person, and if he was Gareas envied him. For he knew that he would never be truly happy, at least he thought he knew.  
  
+++ ^_^ So what did you think. I know there's not very much love on Gareas side yet, but there will be just give the guy a chance. Gareas is OOC sometimes, but once again I'm new at this.  
  
Rio muse: Your chapter is kinda long, and you made Gareas hate me!! ::sob::  
  
No he doesn't! ::hugs Rio::  
  
Rio: You're right, how could anyone resist ME?! So you wanna go get something to eat? I'm REALLY hungry!  
  
Sure I'm hungry too, and I'm sick of writing. I wrote this chapter twice, but I wanted to make Garu not so into Rio, kind of a hard to get thing.  
  
Rio: hungry.  
  
I know.  
  
Rio: Steak?!  
  
Okay, anyways please review constructive criticism is welcomed! Marie's new chapter should be up soon seeing as she comes up with her ideas much faster than I do ^^. So you'll have to wait a while for the fourth chapter or the second 'G' chapter. ~Silfee  
  
P.S. If there's any grammar errors sorry. I just got sick of looking at my fic; it took me like an hour and a half to write this thing. And since it's my second time to write this one I'm kind of tired of this chapter. So I spell checked it and that's it. I only read it over once ^^;;! Enjoy! ----End 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hope you all liked Silfee's chapter I sure did. ^^ Well I really don't have much to say so here is all the crap I have to put so people don't sue me or flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but a dream that is still not for sell.  
  
Flame if you like they amuse me to no end, but be warned your flame will be posted in the next chapter with criticism from the authors pointing out how stupid you are and grammar, spelling, you know all that crap.  
  
To put it in simple terms, all flames will be laughed at, posted in a chapter, criticized, laughed at by readers, and then used so Silfee and Rio can bake pies to throw at you, thank you for your cooperation.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
A voice in Rio's head  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
  
  
Rio bounded along beside Garu rambling on happily about any subject he could, to tell you the truth Rio wasn't even sure what he was saying. But alas they reached the cool steal doors of the mess hall all too soon; dashing in Rio quickly began to decide what he wanted to eat.  
  
"Ummm lets see two ham sandwiches, a bowl of pudding, one large pizza, some potato chips, a chef salad, some ravioli, a turkey sandwich, some grapes, five chocolate bars, and two ice cream cones. Rio ordered. Needless to say ever one else was in pure shock, how in the world could a sixteen- year-old goddess pilot eat all that and only weigh roughly fifty-six kilograms? (I believe that's about right)  
  
Rio sat down at one of the many white-topped tables with his huge pile of food. With in seconds he had begun to devour it all like a mad man. Meanwhile everyone in the cafeteria sat with mouths hanging open. Rio was oblivious to these stares.  
  
After awhile Garu began to become annoyed (more like jealous) by all the people staring at Rio. Standing up he walked around to other side of the table and grabbed Rio's left ear and dragged the younger pilot out of the mess hall. Once they arrived in Garu's room he released the sandy hared boy.  
  
"Owwwwww Garu that hurt," Rio complained rubbing his now cherry red ear.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have been such a pig," Garu shot back. Rio stuck out his tongue in a very childish manner. Standing up Rio walked over in front in of the medium sized circular mirror that hung over Garu's steel white dresser.  
  
Garu to a deep breath, "ummm Rio there's something I wanted to tell you." Rio turned his head slightly to look at the green harried pilot. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Garu got up to answer it, to both Rio and Garu's Surprise it was none other than Phil.  
  
"Garu have you seen Rio, he is in so much trouble when I find him," Phil growled popping her knuckles.  
  
"Rio your repair wishes to speak with you," Garu told Rio, who was still rubbing his poor ear.  
  
"Damn," Rio whispered under his breath, 'Phil can be so annoy, and well just plain mean,' he thought. Sighing he walked out into the brightly light hallway, and followed Phil into an empty room. But he failed to notice the angry look on Gareas' face as he walked by.  
  
"Rioroute Vilgyna, where have you been? I've been looking all over this fricken ship for you." She growled looking ready to kill him.  
  
"I ummm well I," Rio said unable to think up a convincing lie to tell the brown hared repairer. "I just remembered Garu wanted to tell me something very important," Rio semi-lied to escape the wrath of his repairer. Quickly he turned on his heel and ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the general direction of Garu's room.  
  
Throwing open the door to Garu's room he ran in side just in case Phil had deiced to follow him. Rio slid down the cool surface of the metal door, he looked around scanning the dim room for Garu.  
  
They're laying across the bed lay a Garu wearing only his black spandex shorts. (A/N *Drool*) Rio's face turned cherry red and he could swear there was steam coming out of his ears. He try really hard not to look at Garu well muscled chest, or his really buff arms, but come on who could ignore that?  
  
A/N *Drool* Wow I wrote all that in one setting. ^^ Go me. R&R it's not that hard just push that button down there.  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Marie! The chpater pasted a little weird on the e-mail so you have to scroll way over ot get it...or at least that's what my computer is showing. ^^. Anyways I hope you like it. I added the Leena part so it had more bulk ^^.  
  
Start:  
  
Ch 4: 'G' The doctor prescribes a dose of Rio for the pain.  
  
^.^ I finally got round to writing this! Yay! I did this chapter and the re- do of #2 on the same day ^^ I was in a writing mood. Well it looks like Gareas is feeling better and Rio is the cause. Take a good dose of Rio and the pain should go away in a couple of hours. Gareas is starting to have feelings, but I somehow don't think he knows it's more than friends. Review!  
  
++++  
  
Gareas had found his mood had lifted since going to the cafeteria with Rio. He felt exhausted and so he took off the bulk of his clothing seeing as Rio had left, and by the way Phil was acting it looked like he was going to be gone for a while.  
  
Gareas lay down on his bed looking up through the window in his room. His mouth twisted into a smirk as he pictured Rio stuffing his face full of food. He didn't quite like the fact that he became jealous over someone like Rio, but maybe this was good for him. At least he could be friends with Rio, and he never felt the need for a friend before, but Rio really made him feel different.  
  
There was a slight knock on the door and Gareas jumped up to open it to find Leena's blue eyes staring at him. He felt bad, there relationship had suffered and he didn't feel the same way about her that he used to. "Yeah." He said a little sleepy. "Sorry to wake you Garu." She said smiling. "I just wanted to see if you were ok, I haven't seen you since this morning. And also Eva Leena is acting up again." "Oh it's er.ok I guess. I'll come look at her later ok?" he said a little irritated. "Alright.well I'll let you get back to sleep." she smiled and turned to leave. Gareas grabbed her shoulder, which made her jump a little. "Oh and Leena, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He let go of her shoulder, shut the door and fell back onto his bed. He put his pillow on top of his face and closed his eyes; soon he was lost in a deep sleep.  
  
When Gareas awoke to a bang he was surprised to find Rioroute was leaned against the door totally out of breath. He had a weird look on his face; it looked somewhere in-between embarrassment and shock. Though he couldn't really tell because he was still a little asleep. Why would Rio be embarrassed anyway? We're both guys.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Rio?! I thought you were talking to Phil." Gareas said in a raspy voice. He noticed a slight blush crawl across Rio's cheeks. "I was, but she was in the mood to kill and I needed to get away, so I made your room a refuge. I didn't mean to disturb you." Rio then grinned trying to brush off his blush, his heart was racing and he clutched his chest, almost instinctively to cover what couldn't be seen. Gareas sighed and rubbed his eyes. He still wasn't fully awake, but he decided he better get up, because he didn't want to leave Rio staring at him like that. He also didn't want Rio to die at the hands of Phil, though it might be kind of funny. But in the end if anyone was going to kill Rio it was going to be him. Grareas picked up his pillow and chunked it at Rio as hard has his harm would allow. He heard the pillow hit Rioroutes face "Ouch! Garuuu!" Rio rubbed his face. "Don't wake me up like that again!!!" Garu yelled halfway joking and halfway serious. He smirked once more at the whining Rio.  
  
+++  
  
Ahhh, I want to end it there. I like it better that way. I think if I write anymore it might mess it up and make it worse than it is ^^! Please review! Thanx!  
  
~Silfee and her Rio muse who doesn't feel like talking.how odd O.o;;  
  
---End 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey, never fear Silfee and me are still alive, well at least I'm still alive, I'm not sure about Silfee. For once I have nothing to say O.o I must be sick.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a dream, which you can't have so back off. Wait, I do have a Slipknot CD, but I don't own them.  
  
You know the drill on flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch," was the whine that came from a certain brown-eyed bishounen.  
  
"Baby" Garu grumbled in reply to the whine.  
  
"Look whose talking, boxer boy,"  
  
For once in his life Garu, had no rude reply, no harsh comeback, absolutely nothing cold, mean, or otherwise pig-headed to say. For a few minutes both pilots sat in complete and utter silence, waiting for the other to say something.  
  
"RIOROUTE!" The sharp, high voice rang threw the cold, steel corridors of GIS.  
  
"Oh crap, it's Phil," Rio whimpered softly. "I totally forgot about her, she's so gonna kill me," he's said in a soft whisper. "I'M TO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" He yelled out to no one in particular.  
  
"Umm.Rio.are you talking to yourself?" Garu questioned with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"HIDE ME," Rio screamed and dove behind Garu clinging to the green- hared boy's muscular legs, in a feeble attempt at covering himself.  
  
The metal door was slung open with such force it threatened to rebound upon the young woman standing in the arch.  
  
"RIOROUTE VILGYNA," Phil's voice roared with only a small whimper from Rio in return. "Young man, you get your scrawny little butt down to the docks this second, or else." She shrieked, voice echoing off the walls of Garu's room.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rio whispered as he stood up for behind Garu, brushed off his pants, and began the long trek down to the docking bay, personally wondering if he should write his will before he arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rio plopped down on his bed; his head throbbed from all of Phil's screeching, he didn't even know what the woman had been saying, just that it was really, really loud. The poor candidates probably heard her all the way over on GOA. "I'm so gonna be deaf," he muttered, softly caressing his left ear. "But until then I'm off to fetch some FOOD!" He bounded haphazardly out of his regulation room, fully intent on getting some food. Few people where in the corridors and those that where, shouted a hello as he flew by along with a wave every once in awhile. None, not even the bravest, dared enter the path of Rio out to get food.  
  
Once are beloved Rioroute skidded to a halt in the mess hall, their was already a long congregated line waiting for dinner. So Rio took a spot at the end of the line and began to scout out an acquaintance that he could cut so that he wouldn't have to wait forever in the line. Quickly he spotted Leena about 17 people or so ahead, he briskly scampered over toward the blond.  
  
Now at his new position, he could see there were only seven or so people ahead of them. In common Rio he fashion he began to chat Leena's ear off, with stupid useless subject, until.he nonchalantly brought up Garu's name. Dead silence fell upon the two. "He's fine, I suppose. He seems a tad bit different, and Eeva Leena's been responding differently, I'm trying to talk him into asking first about it." She answered; smoothing over the question like it was no big thing. But Rio saw the flustered look that shone in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
The chef slung a spoonful on slop onto Rio and Leena's plates. "Hello, Rio, Good afternoon Ms. Leena," the chef commented to the two. They nodded to the chef and set off. Rio then scurried off toward an empty table with Leena in tow. Once at the table Rio ventured to ask Leena another question regarding Garu.  
  
"So how's your and Garu relation faring?" Rio prodded.  
  
Leena's eyes darkened, but only for a split second, before returning to there the bright blue orbs she's was so famous for. "Not so well I'm afraid, he's been acting so differently as of late, I just don't know what will happen." Suddenly she burst out into tears, causing half the population of the cafeteria to staring.  
  
"Leena, clam down, it's gonna be okay, shh, Leena people are starting to stare, Leena please, shh," Rio coaxed. Before long Leena's sobs turned into soft sniffs, and the occasional choked sob. Neither noticed the Gareas Elidd standing in line waiting for his food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Well that's all from me, I'm off; I'll e-mail it to Silfee to proof read then post it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, like it or not please, do us the favor of reviewing. Next up we'll see what Silfee's got in store. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait, it's been forever I know!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a dream, which I need horribly right now so you can't have it.  
  
Rio happily bounded toward the shower carrying a waterproof CD player that he found hiding in the depths of his closet. Even though he only had two CD's he was determined to make the best of his new found discovery. And so begins the epic adventure of Rio and the shower CD player, this can only equal one thing.DOOM!  
  
Rio stood in the tile covered room attempting to attach the new CD player to the wall with it's little suction cups. Sadly so many years stuck in Goddess Pilots closets had caused the rubber to crack and not create the suction needed to hold the player to the wall. But this wouldn't be a true FANfiction if our beloved Garu didn't happen to come in and help Rio. Which believe it or not is just what happened, imagine that.  
  
Once the two bishis had gotten the evil incarnate of a CD player stuck to the wall, which might we add involved seventeen screws, a hammer, a saw, and multiple other objects they found in the janitor's closet and didn't think anyone would miss, they were sure it was never coming down.  
  
"This whole place could explode and as we floated away dying in the middle of space, we'll see the CD player and the piece of wall floating by," commented Rio laughing. Quickly in placed the CD 'The Rock n' Roll Years, Number 1hits' into the machine, turned the volume as high as it would go and waited, the player made a few whizzing noises then.  
  
One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock  
  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock  
  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock  
  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
  
Put your glad rags on and join me hon  
  
We're gonna have some fun when the clock strikes one  
  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
  
We're gonna rock rock rock until the broad daylight  
  
We're gonna rock gonna rock around the clock tonight  
  
Garu stood with his mouth hanging open as Rio began to dance, when the younger pilot had said he had CD he was expecting Black Sabbath, Slayer, Cradle of Filth, Morbid Angel, Black Label, and so on. Not THIS! This was hardly deserving of the title music. It was horrid.  
  
Rio began to wash his hair still listening to the infernal sounds emitting from the machine on the wall. But has anyone with an IQ higher then that of a fish would know you should never ever, ever head bang while washing your hair, due to the simple fact that you'll probably get soap in your eyes which hurts, a lot. But since our beloved Rio didn't know the proper way to listen to music in the shower he head banged and danced, and true to the nature of shampoo some got in his eyes.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW!" Screamed Rio while running around the room, which as we all know is not smart, and crashed right into Garu. Both landed sprawled across the shower floor Rio still whimpering and Garu now in pain, because when Rio ran into him he was doubled over laughing at him. Now comes the million dollar question, how to get Rio to shut up, get to a towel and blow up the waterproof CD player. Sadly Garu couldn't think of a way so he remained on the floor trying, and failing, to control his snickers.  
  
Yu Hikura walked into the showers to be met with the sight of to of his fellow pilots sitting facing each other on the ground. Garu was now having a full-blown laugh attack, while Rio flicked water at him. Knowing better then to threaten his sanity with entering a being drug into this insane situation, he deiced to spare himself and go take a bath instead. Luckily fate took pity on the silent pilot and allowed him to escape unscathed.  
  
Once the CD player had stopped, Rio decided to sing. Yes I know scary. After wrapping up in a towel be leaned back against one of the tile walls and began to sing.  
  
"Toteni areshikattayo  
  
Kimi ga warai kaketeta  
  
Subete wo tokasu hohoemi de  
  
Haru wa mada tookute  
  
Tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte  
  
Mebuka toki wo matte tanda  
  
Tatceba kanushii kyou datoshitemo  
  
Kincu no kizu wo nokoshite itemo  
  
Shinjitai kokoro hadaite yekeruto  
  
Umarekawaru koto wa dekinayo  
  
Dadkedo kabatte wa yukerukara  
  
Lets stay together  
  
Itsumo" 


End file.
